The HeadBoy and HeadGirl: A Veela Story
by LadyofLight34
Summary: Announcement: Discontinued will be re-posted though so stayed tuned! Have a wonderful day!
1. The Train

**The Head Boy And Head Girl: Veela Story**

I don't own Characters! Or anything else you might think of that I forgot! The Plot is mine so enjoy! Hermione's thoughts and _Draco's Thoughts, __**Voice in Hermione's and Draco's Heads**_

_**Reloaed **_Lots of love, LadyofLight34

Chapter 1: The Train Hermione's POV

I was looking for Harry and Ron. I should tell them goodbye and then find Professor McGonagall. I thought. "Hermione!" Ron yelled I turned on my heel, smiled and started to wave at them. They ran towards me and smiling happily. "Hey you guys how was your summer?" I asked them excited about telling them my good news. Harry and Ron looked at each other and smirked. "Pretty good, Hermione. How bout yours?" Harry asked casually. I scoffed playfully at them. "Awesome! Guess whotheHeadGirlis?" I said excitedly that her words ran together. Some how they understood me. Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Luna Lovegood?" Ron asked with a knowing smirk. I shook my head, while I hit Ron's arm. "Ow!'' Ron said jokingly. "Of course it would be our favorite bookworm..." Harry trailed off as we walked to the train. "I wonder who it could be?...'' Ron said playfully. I scoffed at Ron's thoughtless banter. This is serious! I mean come on you 2! It's not that hard to be serious and it's almost time to go! I thought angrily. The boys started to laugh. "It's you Hermione! How isn't it?" Harry said suddenly serious. Ron laughed I smirked Pay back time! I shouted in my head. I slowly walked towards them and BANG! I hit the back of their heads. I giggled and ran towards to train with my school bag and Crookshanks' cage in my hands. "Hey that's not fair!" Harry and Ron said together in shock and disbelief in their voices. I laughed and waited for them to catch up. "Well...I guess this is goodbye for now. I've got to go to the Heads' compartment for the meeting." I said sad to leave them. "Yeah but we will see you at school!" Harry said I nod and started walking to the Heads compartment. It took me five minutes to get towards the front of the train where the compartment was. "Finally!" I muttered as I opened the door and sat down on one of the benches. I sat down with my bag and looked for a book. ''There it is!" I exclaimed taking out _Black Beauty_. It was one of my favorite stories when I was younger and I loved the ending as it was one of the happier endings.

_**Draco's POV**_

I was sitting next to Pansy Parkinson who had her hand on my knee. "So maybe we could talk...Draco?" Pansy said attempting to be seductive. I rolled my eyes and her pathetic attempt and threw her off easily. "Sorry...I can't Pansy." I said detached while scowling at the door. "So when are you going to leave for the Heads meeting?" asked Crabbe. Apparently Crabbe and Goyle are smarter than they look but my guess was that the just put up an act to fool everyone else. _Oh shit! I gotta go!_I thought in alarm as I stop up and walked to the compartment door. As soon as I was outside I ran to the Heads compartment. Slowly I peered into the window and a brown hair that was very bushy. _Oh great the mudblood is the head girl_. _I know she's smart and all but still!_I opened the door and stepped inside. I took a deep breath and smirked "Well, well the mudblood is my dorm mate_."_I sneered _What? It's true Granger is a mudblood._Finally, Granger looked up and scowled in my Direction. "Yeah, well I'm not too crazy to have a ferret as one either!" Granger said scathingly.

*Conversation in head starting*

**So? What do you think of her?**

_She's a mudblood._

**No she isn't!**

_Yes she is now go away!_

**Fine! But your gonna regret it!  
><strong>

*Ending*

I smirked at her and sat down on the other bench. _Maybe I can annoy Granger some more!_I smirked again.

_**Hermione's POV**_

UGH! Stupid Malfoy! Why did the ferret have to be _**HeadBoy**_? I thought I felt his eyes on me as I started to read again. I scowled into my book and waited for him to speak. After a few minutes I caved and sneered "What do you want Malfoy?" He chuckled "Well Granger I'm wondering why I got stuck with you." he sneered back. My eyes narrowed and I scowled at Malfoy. Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and in came Professor McGonagall with Professor Snape_**. "**_Hello you two." Snape sneered Malfoy stiffly nodded and I smiled. "Now your curfew isn't until 3 a.m. and we expect good behavior from both of you." McGonagall said warmly. Snape nodded and left. And she followed shortly after speaking. "I still hate you Malfoy." I sneered as soon as the door closed. He stood up and walked towards me slowly. I stayed as stiff as a board as he put his lips near my ear. "I still hate you Mudblood." He sneered quietly. I blushed angrily. Your better than him, Hermione. I thought angrily and went back to reading.

_**With Professor Snape and Mrs. Malfoy...**_

_**Narcissa's POV**_

''Hello Severus, it's nice to see you again." I said Severus sneered and sat down. "What is it now?" Severus snapped. "It's time for Draco and Hermione to know. And yes I did talk to her parents and Lucius too." I stated calmly. He smirked "Well what are the details?" he said calmly. I smirked and slowly took off my gloves...

_**I know its short but please let me know what you think!**_


	2. Getting Off The Train

**The Head Boy and Head Girl: Veela Story**

_**Chapter 2: Getting Off the Train**_ - _**Draco's POV**_

After a few seconds I sat down and waited for the train to stop. After a couple minutes it stopped and we both stood up and went to the door. "Ladies first Mudblood." I said mockingly. "Why thank you kind sir." Granger mocked back. We both waited for the other to go first. ''Well Granger are you gonna go?" I asked her coldly. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed into cat-like slits. "What's the catch?'' she asked _What catch? There is no catch just go!_ I thought "Just go mudblood." I sneered Granger scowled and through the door. I shook my head and followed.

_Why do girls have to be so difficult? _

_**Cuz you teased her for most of your life. **_

_Oh no! Not you again I thought you left. _

_**Naw I just took a nap for a bit. **_

_Great, now go take another one!_

_**Nope I'm here to help. **_

I rolled my eyes and _wait a minute there's only one carriage left and Granger is in there dammit!__** NO it's a good thing. **__How? __**It just is.**__ Thanks for the help!_ I thought sarcastically slowly I walked towards the carriage and knocked on the door. Granger opened the door and rolled her eyes. "Come on Ferret get in." Granger sneered. I nod and climbed in. "Now Granger why are you studying? School has just begun." I sneered at her. She looked up and rolled her eyes. "I'm not studying anything but this is a really good muggle book. Wait, a minute you hate muggles now don't you _**Malfoy.**_'' She sneered back. I shrugged and looked away. After a few more minutes of silence I looked at Granger. Her hair wasn't bushy it was curled at the end. Her skin was a little tan but not like it was a fake tan and she really doesn't look that bad. _Wait a minute! NO way I don't like GRANGER! __**Yes you do. **__Go away! I wasn't talking to you! _

_**Hermione's POV**_

*Conversation*

I haven't been reading this book for like ten minutes what in Merlin's name is going on with me? I thought

_**YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! That's why!**_

Wait! Who are you?

_**Me? I'm a voice duh!**_

Okay kinda weird and GO AWAY PLEASE!

_**Fine I'm gonna take a nap. Bye! **_*ending*

I put my book away and looked out the window. After five minutes I felt Malfoy's _eyes on me._"What are you looking at Ferret?" I said scathingly. _Why is he looking at me? I mean I'm ordinary right? _Malfoy scowled "Look Granger we will have to share a dorm together and the wars almost over so can we call a truce?'' he said what's the catch here?"Nope and why?" I sneered at him. He scowled and shrugged "Never mind you filthy Mudblood.'' he sneered at me. Is he trying to get a rise out of me cuz it ain't gonna work! UGH! I thought. Suddenly I felt really bad that I sneered at him. Wait I don't like Malfoy! _**Really? Now why do you feel bad then hmm? **_I don't know! But go away ya stupid voice! _**Fine but you are going to get into trouble yet! **_How? I waited for a couple of seconds and no answer. Great and just when I need an answer it ignores me. I thought angrily and huffed. Malfoy looked at me confused for a bit but the carriage stopped. "Finally! Bye stupid ferret." I muttered to him. I picked up my bag and stepped out of the carriage. I opened the doors to Hogwarts and went into the Great Hall.

_**I know this chapter is short too but it does make the story interesting. And I'm Kinda running out of really good ideas. Do you have any? Review plz!**_


	3. New Rules and What!

_**Hey! Sorry to keep you guys waiting I had stuff to do so yea. But I don't own any characters! you know the drill Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: New Rules and WHAT? - Hermione's POV  
><strong>

I walked in the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table and I sat next to Gin. "Hey! How are you?" I asked Gin. "Good you?" Gin replied. I shrugged and waited for the first years to come in. After five minutes or so they came in with Professor McGonagall. They waited as the Professor got the sorting hat.

_"I may not be pretty or tall and stiff _

_But I'm better then a Hippogriff,_

_Now there are four houses all great and tall. _

_For there is Hufflepuff where Helga Hufflepuff resided,_

_She wants the kind and loyal to help the others on their way,_

_Then there is Ravenclaw for Rowena Ravenclaw herself,_

_She wants the smart and the ones who observe_

_While Gryffindor is Godric Gryffindor himself,_

_He wants the ones, who are brave and chivalrous,_

_And then there's Slytherin for Salazar Slytherin lived,_

_He takes the cunning and the proud purebloods._

_But the four houses will unite the girls stick together_

_And the guys do too. But peace will rain here forever."_

After the hat was done singing/saying the song/poem. Everyone clapped and waited for the first years to be seated with their respective houses.

*_Conversation starting*_

_**You do too.**_

Not you again!

_**What? I'll be quiet when the Headmaster makes his speech.**_

Fine but I don't know!

_**Really? Then why are you looking at him?**_

I'm glaring! Not looking _Glaring _there's a difference!

_**Sure well bye!**_

_***end***_

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! Now first years you are not allowed to go into the forbidden forest! And to everyone else this is a reminder. But this year there are some new rules. First off the Heads are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore said_**. **_**_E_**veryone either cheered or booed_**.**_"Silence! Also the Heads only are for the Heads. So I expect them to stay behind for a bit and chop chop!" the Headmaster finished. I wonder what the rules are? I thought As everyone started to eat.

**After the Feast...**

"Wotcher, sir?" I asked after everyone left the Great hall. Malfoy sneered but didn't say anything. "Well first off you two will have to be nice to each other, share a common room and behave. Also your curfew is at 3 am during the week but during the weekends its 4 am and twice a week you will walk the corridors for kids out of bed and most of your classes will be together understood?" Dumbledore said. We looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure but why are you stressing the point of being near one another. We would murder each other eventually or automatically." Malfoy said I smirked. "For once I agree with the ferret on this one." I said a little confused to where this was going. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well I'm not sure if I should wait for Severus and our guest to arrive or just tell you now. Hm...Well you two will have to wait for your explanation. Anyways this is about team and to prove that two rival houses can get along and be friends." the Headmaster said. We both rolled our eyes and sat down at our respected tables.

**_Well now you're not glaring at him this time!_**

I jumped off the bench. Don't do that!

_**Do what?**_

Scare me! Honestly where is the rational part of my brain when you need it?

**_Napping cuz you need to admit your feelings or your gonna regret it later!_**

What feelings? And for who exactly?

**_The one your looking at! Draco Malfoy! You LIKE HIM!_**

Do not!

**_Ugh! Well then just you wait!_**

*end* I frowned.

_**Draco's POV**_

I was looking at the door when I heard a loud thump. I looked at Granger and saw her on the ground. I smirked and looked away.

**_*Conversation starting_***

**_Now back to business__! You LIKE Granger!_**

_I DO NOT LIKE HER!_

_**Do too! BUT just you wait for it to punch you in the face!**_

_I told you before! I DON'T LIKE GRANGER! *end*_

I scowled at the door. Why does it take them so long to get here? I looked at Granger and saw her sitting on the ground looking at me like I was a puzzle. "See something you like mudblood?" I said sneering at her. I felt a pain in my heart but ignored it altogether. She snapped out of it and sneered back. "Sure if I was a slutty **_Slytherin_** girl! And if I was thick headed." she sneered She looked pained at what I said and I felt sorry for her. WAIT! I don't feel sorry for anyone! Whats wrong with me? I scowled and walked towards her. "Whats your problem?" I asked scathingly. "Nothings wrong.'' she said Suddenly the doors banged open and in came Snape and my Mother. Wait why is my mother here? "Mum why are you here?" I asked alarmed. Mother looked at Snape nodded and motioned for us to sit down.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger,Mrs. Malfoy is here to take off your glamours." Snape said I looked at mother confused. "Well you two are both veelas." Mum said. "What!" Granger yelled at her. I looked at Mum confused. "Is this a joke?" I said sarcastically. "Afraid not Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "Narcissa why don't you explain to them. While Severus and I go get the Room of Requirement ready." Dumbledore said and he and Snape left us with my mother. "Mrs. Malfoy...do my parents know about this?" Granger whispered I turned to look at her and well she looked like she saw the Dark Lord or something. Mum came up to us and smiled tentatively. "Actually Miss Granger your parents don't know your alive. But I'm sure the Granger's kept that from you." Mother looked at Granger sadly. I looked from Granger to my mum. I felt a pang of pity as a look of understanding came across her face. "You mean I'm adopted? Okay but can you explain from the beginning though I guess ferret is confused." Granger said jokingly and a little seriously. I smirked and nodded.

Mum sighed and sat across from where Granger was sitting. "Well Draco Sit down already." Mum said a little amused. I sat down near Granger and waited. "Well I guess it started when both of your grandparents wanted a marriage for their grandchildren and that they wanted the two that were the strongest veelas to marry to each other but alas you two are the only ones with the dominant genes. So naturally the fates put you two against each other to make the bond grow stronger and it will be up to you guys to forgive and forget. And it was a blood promise they made it so eventually you will get married by force. I'm sorry you had to hear it this way but it was the best I could do without rousing suspicions." Mother finished. I took a deep breath and looked over at Granger to see if she was alright with this. She was paler then pale and she was breathing impossibly fast. "Can you tell us about our glamours?" I said quietly as I tried to see if Hermione would snap out of it. Nope she just sat there staring at the ground. Slowly I stood up and walked in front of her. "Hermione?" I asked uncertainly. She raised her head to me like a robot and I didn't like the emptiness in her eyes. She looked frightened scared and so lost. "Hermione you need to calm down and just process everything don't start making decisions yet. Give yourself time to adjust okay?" I asked her in a low whisper so only she heard. She seemed relieved in a way that this was not being forced on her right now. And then it suddenly hit me we both were veelas and well I used her name easily. I think I was chuckling a too much afterwards.

Granger looked at me weird and smiled. "Malfoy I think you need to calm down and stop that." she smirked I froze and glared mocking at my mother. "Did father say anything about this?" I asked Mum started to laugh softly. "Your father kinda had a melt down when we got the letter." Mum said while laughing I smirked "Mrs. Malfoy the our glamours?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Mum stopped laughing. "Yes well you see we want to give you guys time to not have everyone look at you and not drool over you and then have them start a fan club for both of you. And you will be unnaturally quick, see far better, hear better and a lot more. But your magic will enhance much more now." she explained "So basically we are wearing glamours to not hurt others and yet its like a prison to us?" I asked mum. She nodded and stood up. "Now lets go see if the Room of Requirement is ready for you." Mum said

**_Hermione's POV_**

Malfoy and I stood up and followed Mrs. Malfoy to the Room. It was on the seventh floor near a painting that was overly annoying. I waited for the Malfoy's to go through but they just looked at me expectantly. I cocked my head confused at what they wanted. "What?"I asked them. "You're not going to melt down again right?" Malfoy said concern coloring his voice. I shook my head and went inside. They of course followed. I looked around the room there was a bed and a fire place with a bathroom. I gasped and turned to face Mrs Malfoy a little shocked. She smiled sheepishly. "You two go lay on the bed and stay there alright?" Snape said sneering. He bowed to Mrs. Malfoy and left with the Headmaster. "Okay on the count of three I will say the spell. Okay?" she said I nodded and gulped. Malfoy frowned and waited for his mother to begin.

"1...2...3! Transfirus Mistrie!" Mrs. Malfoy said as she pointed her wand at us. I screamed and fell into a dark empty pit. I could hear and feel but all I felt was pain and I heard Malfoy's screams coming from next to I fell into a long painful coma...

**_Yes! Finally done! Wait till the next chapter and see where the transformations go. Read and review plz!_**


	4. Transformations

_**Hiya! Here is chapter 4! You know the drill! I don't own any thing other then the things I made up. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: Transformations Narcissa's POV**_

It's been two days and they're still changing. Hopefully it'll be worth it. A high pitched scream came from Miss Granger again. I flinched and sat down and waited for Draco to do something, anything. He's only screamed for a day and that was yesterday. I'm worried that he won't recover easily. Then Miss Granger seemed to go quiet too. I frowned and looked over at them. Draco's hand slowly crept up and onto Miss Granger's left hand. Then he gently intertwined their fingers. I smiled softly and went to get something to eat.

_A COUPLE HOURS LATER..._

**_Snape's POV_**

"Lucius what do I owe this pleasure?" I said sarcastically. My best friend since third year sniffed and sat down in one of my black leather chairs_. _you got dragged into this, friend." Lucius said coldly. I scowled and shrugged. "Maybe its for you and your wife's sake that I do this for or it's for my Godson." I said coolly. Lucius laughed and stood up. "I have preparations to finish for them and contact Miss Granger's parents." Lucius informed me. I nodded

After Lucius left I stood up and went to the Room of Requirement to tell Narcissa the news. And then it's back to teaching dunderheads. I heard nothing when I got near the room. I frowned. They can't be done already can they? I knock on the door and went inside. My eyes went towards the bed. They are holding hands and it looks like they're going to do more if they weren't asleep. "Severus do you think they're gonna admit it when they wake?" Narcissa asked with amusement. I smirked "Probably not for a while at least Ciss." I said coolly.

**_Draco's POV *Draco's Dream*_**

I woke up in my dorm room and looked around.

**_Well don't just sit there go find her! _**

_Find who? Who am I suppose to find?_

**_Your mate! Dumb ass!_**

_OKAY!_

Someone giggled behind me. I turned my head to see a shadow go into the hall. I got out of bed and went into the hall. The shadow went towards Granger's room. I walk quickly and quietly towards her door. I knocked on it and waited for a reply. "Granger? Are you there?" I asked knocking again. No answer. A dreaded feeling came over me and I opened the door. It was dark but there was a figure on the bed. I slowly walked towards the bed and try to feel for Granger's hand. After a couple seconds I feel a warm hand grasp mine. "You're here but who is this 'Granger' person Draco. It's not my name is it?" the shadow said. **_No! Where's Hermione? This isn't her! _**I freeze. "Parkinson, where is Hermione?" I said coldly. She laughed in her high pitched scream. I shuddered and pushed her away.

**_Where is she? Where did your mate go?_**

What do you mean? After a minute no answer from it! Fine be that way! "Malfoy? What are you doing down here?" said a voice I froze and slowly turned around. _That can't be__ Hermione right? _She looked different and well yeah way different. "Hermione?" I asked She smiled and stepped towards me. "Yea it's me but I think it's time we wake up. Don't you think so?'' she said I smirked "Alright come on then." I said and I took her hand and walked towards the door.

**_*End Dream* _**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw everything in the dark! Wait! That's not right! I blinked Wait is Hermione even alive? "Granger Wake up!" I said as I pulled my hand away from hers and turned on my side. Anxious to see if she would respond. After five minutes I started to poke her. She groaned and blinked. "Well that was sorta painful." she said. As she sat up. I smirked and sat up. "No really it was like you were getting tickled not painful at all." I sarcastically. She blinked and looked at me closely. _I froze why is she looking at me?_**_ Maybe it's cuz you look different. Hell she looks beautiful! _**I blinked again and looked at her more closely. She still had her caramel hair but it was a lot less frizzy and bushy. She had chocolate eyes and pouty lips. _Oh gods...her lips. **She's yours y'know. **_I growled No she's not mine nor will she ever be. I've hurt Hermione too much and it would be wrong to take her from her life here.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Malfoy kept on looking at me and I turned away to see where Mrs. malfoy went to. I scanned the room. She's not here! But why isn't she here?**_ Didn't you notice how he looked at you? _**Yeah so? **_So? He's freaking hot! _**I huffed so he doesn't like me! Duh anyway we have to find his mom so we know what to do next. The voice stayed silent and didn't reply at all. Good now where is Mrs. Malfoy? Suddenly the door opened and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I gulped and stayed put. "Dad? What the hell is going on?" Malfoy said his father smirked. "You both will come with us to the Manor." Mr. Malfoy said coldly. His cold eyes looking at me. Mocking me to say something. Malfoy Manor? I thought weakly Where Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me for hours on end? Malfoy seemed to notice my face and he slowly walked towards me. "Don't worry Granger I will be right behind you. Okay?'' he whispered to me. I nod and fainted from the shock.

**_Draco's POV_**

I noticed Granger fainting and I quickly caught her. "Hermione...I'm sorry for what my aunt did to you." I whispered to her. I quickly walked out of the Room of Requirement and towards the front gates. ****

**_Review plz! Thank you for waiting!  
><em>**


	5. Not A Chapter!

**Notice ON The Voices!**

**_Alright they are their veela counter parts. I thought it would be fun for them to talk to each other before they know what they are. But you have to wait for the next chapter to see them freak out. And maybe I'll have Hermione and Draco yell at their parts. Tell me what you think plz! And Thank you!_**

**_QueenofDemons68_****  
><strong>


	6. Malfoy Manor

**_Heya! Chapter 5 is here so enjoy! I don't own anything except the plot! Read and Review plz!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5: Malfoy Manor Draco's POV<em>**

I looked at Hermione as I waited for her to wake up. Then I looked at the clock.

**_Hello! How are ya?_**

I jumped and looked around. _You again? What the hell do you want?_

_**Well I'm here to explain a something...**_

_What 'something'? _I thought curiously

_**Erm...I'm a you. :)**_

_What? _I asked in a deathly calm thought.

_**I'm like your inner voice**_

_Okay! Well bye!_

I heard a groan and I saw Hermione wake up.

"Hey sleepy witch!" I said cautiously. Hermione smiled and sat up. Then she slowly looked around the room and frowned. "Malfoy...where are we?" she asked me.

"At my home...'' I said carefully. She froze and her eyes went wide. "What?" she said panicked. Then she jumped up and paced the room and shortly after that she started to rant. "One why would your father help me, two what the hell am I of all people here?" She exclaimed. I sighed

_Oh boy here we go again._

_** Kiss her to shut up before something explodes!**_

_What? Why?_

_**Just do it already!**_

_Okay okay! _I thought to my hysterical _self. _

I quickly got up off the bed and stopped Hermione from walking and kissed her on the lips gently. That seemed to stop her but all she did was smile. "Uh Hermione whats that smile for...?" I trailed off. She smirked and then SLAP! There was a hand print on my left cheek. She slapped me because I did what? "What did I do?" I asked her startled.

**"DO NOT KISS ME EVER AGIAN WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" **She yelled at me. I clapped my hands over my ears so my eardrums**. **Wait since when did she yell that loud. "Ow! Wait since when did you yell that loud?" I asked her. She blinked and frowned. "I don't think your house elves like me being here very much." she said quietly. My eyes narrowed and listened for the house elves.

Downstairs in the Ballroom...(Draco and Hermione listening in)

"The mudblood is ruining master's home with her walkin' 'round." said Missy "Mes thinks that young master will have a fits about the mudblood stayin'." said Gracie

Upstairs in a guest room...

I growled and looked at Hermione. Her bottom lip was trembling, her eyes had tears in them and she stated to shake softly. A pang shot through my chest.

_Why does she get to be hated? She beautiful and I have hated her for her blood?_

_**Yup that about sums it up!**_

_I really am an ass. _I slowly walked behind her and hugged her from behind. "Ssssh...Hermione don't listen to them, okay? You're smart, beautiful and full of bravery." I whispered to her. All of a sudden Hermione stated to sob quietly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey I decided to do this one for now because the other one is going really slow so yeah, not doing that right now. Review plz!<strong>  
><em>


	7. Fighting after the Doubts

**_Hey! I'm thinking I know you guys like this story so... I'm wondering what I should do next. Should I have them fight and make up at Hogwarts or should I surprise you guys? Plz let me know! You know the drill! I don't own characters, I just own the plot! Can I have at least 10 reviews for the next chapter to be posted? Oh! Before I forget the italics used in this is used so only the veelas can hear what one another is saying. Read and review plz!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6: Fighting after the doubting Draco POV<em>**

"Sssh...Hermione it's okay." I said to her. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"(sniffle)How-is it okay-I'm a-a disgrace t-to th-them." she replied through he sobs.

"One you aren't a disgrace to anyone. Two does it really matter what everyone thinks of you?'' I retorted gently. She shook her head and tried to smile.

"Now why don't we go find something to eat?'' I said gently. Hermione nodded and smirked.

_"_So what do you think of me?" Hermione asked I gulped and tried to think of an excuse.

_"Well...You um... er.. well...I don't know?" _I said Insert foot into mouth and admit I said something wrong when it comes to Hermione. I looked at her nervously_. _She was looked straight ahead looking no wrong word more like glaring at the wall. That's when she stopped and drew out her wand. Awe shite! I'm going to either get hexed or cursed into the next room.

_''You don't know or you just won't admit that you still have your same opinion since last year?" _Hermione said in a deathly calm voice. I simply gulped and didn't reply and well another wrong move. Because she start to hex me and they are all stinging hexes. And they freaking hurt!

_"Ow! Hermione please stop!'' _I said or yelped one of the two. I know what your thinking 'why isn't Draco running?' well I am and well she's freaking chasing me! Maybe I should go get help...but well maybe after she stops chasing me around the hallways. After about 15 minutes my mother and father come up the stairs.

_"_What's going on up here?" asked my mother. I glared at them and stopped.

_"Well I'm running away with from the person throwing hexes at me!" _I said quickly. They looked at Hermione then at me and started to laugh! I glared at my parents and walked towards them.

_"_What's so funny?" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other. Well actually Granger glared at me while I looked at her warily waiting for another hex. She just huffed and looked back at my parents. After a bit they stopped laughing.

"You just reminded us of the first time we were left alone. We fought a lot and well it was kinda looking into a mirror only not so much." Mother replied while Father nodded. I frowned and huffed. After about five minutes of awkward silence Granger cleared her throat.

"Mr. Malfoy can I be in a different part of the Manor where _ferret_ won't be, please.'' Granger requested of my father. I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes to do as she asked.

"Of course Miss Granger.'' Father said curtly_. _Mother walked towards Granger and whispered in her ear. Granger nodded and followed her out the door. I turned towards my father and frowned. " Do I want to know Draco?'' Father asked sternly. I just shook my head and went towards my room but my father came with me. This is _going to be one long talk._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is short but that's all I can think of right know even though they were fighting. It should've been longer but I didn't want it to be that long and well yeah.<strong>  
><em>


	8. Not a Chapter

**_*glaring at the site* WHY do you count this as a freaking chapter? WHY?  
><em>**

**_*pouting* Really two? Two reviews please if you wish for the next chapter I wish for eight more reviews or else I won't give you the next chapter that I'm working on right now. So please leave me a review. *puppy dog eyes*_**

**_I never thought I would have to do that! _**

**_The saddened  
><em>**

**_QueenofDemon68_**

**_P.S. When school comes around I might not be able to write much so I will try to write as many chapters as I can for you guys.  
><em>**


	9. After the Fight

_**Okay I'm really happy that you guys care and sry for not updating sooner. Coming up with something that works and is in the plot is very hard when you're stuck on your story. But here's another chapter for you guys and I'll try and post another chapter on my other story. Don't own anything except the plot!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapters 7 : Talking with Father Draco's POV<strong>_

_**We walked into father's office and sat down near his desk. "So son, what happened that got Miss Granger so mad?" Father asked me. I sighed **_

_**"I said the wrong thing or I didn't answer correctly.'' I replied. **_

_**Father chuckled and opened a drawer and took out something. "This is a picture of your mother and I having our first fight. And we had a forewarning but it still shocked us." he said I raised an eyebrow.**_

_**"What happened?" I asked Father stood up and walked towards the window with his hands behind his back.**_

_**"Two days after we were informed that we were mates. **_

_**Narcissa asked 'Why didn't you object to me being your mate?' I couldn't come up with a non-mushy answer. So I chose to not answer. And she was angry after I didn't say anything. **_

_**'What? Am I a disgrace to you? Mr. I-Am-THE-Malfoy-Heir?' she screeched at me. **_

_**I frowned and said 'No'. **_

_**She glared at me and drew her wand. I stepped back a little and drew mine too. She threw the first spell and we were at it for about an hour. Then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. **_

_**Then I said 'You're mine and I WILL PROTECT YOU but I ALSO want YOU to TRUST me alright?' She blinked, blushed and then nodded slowly. **_

_**'You really do care about me?' she asked me blushing. 'I didn't mean anything I said.' she whispered next.  
><strong>_

_**I grinned wolfishly and whispered 'Yes I do and also I really want to kiss you so can I?' Narcissa giggled and nodded vigorously. **_

_**I leaned in slowly and she closed her eyes but then 'Awe!' Mother said. We jumped apart and glared at my Mother. She Just shrugged and went downstairs." After Father finished with the tale I blinked. **_

_**"So is this gonna happen all the time?" I asked him. Father laughed and turned around.**_

_**"No it'll stop after you consummate your bond and sometimes you'll fight but it won't be as dramatic." Father said I nodded **_

_**"Anything else that I need to know?" I asked sarcastically. Father frowned and walked back over. **_

_**"That this is completely normal just be careful on what you say so you don't have to do this often. Eventually you'll realize that you didn't mean any of it and there will be more fights." Father said. I nodded and stood up. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I sagged to the wooden floor.**_

_**"So there is pain involved with this too? Why is that?" I asked through clenched teeth.**_

_** Father sighed and nodded too. "Yes I was hoping that you won't get it until that night.'' I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. And we continued talking until five thirty in the afternoon.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 Talking with Narcissa Hermione's POV<strong>_

_**I sobbed as we went into one of the west wing's rooms. Narcissa helped me into a chair and sat down. She clapped her hands and a house elf popped into the room.**_

_**''Missy can you please bring some us some tea?" Narcissa asked. Missy nodded and popped away.**_

_**''Was it like this when you found Lucius?'' I asked. Narcissa smiled softly.**_

_** "Yes but it was less dramatic in a way." Narcissa said sheepishly. I tilted my head in question.**_

_**"Well you see two days after we were informed that we were mates. **_

_**I asked 'Why didn't you object to me being your mate?' Lucius didn't answer and I was angry after he didn't say anything. **_

_**'What? Am I a disgrace to you? Mr. I-Am-THE-Malfoy-Heir?' I screeched at him.  
><strong>_

_**Lucius frowned and said 'No'. **_

_**I glared at him and drew my wand stepped back a little and drew his too. I threw the first spell at him and we were at it for about an hour. Then he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me close. **_

_**Then he said 'You're mine and I WILL PROTECT YOU but I ALSO want YOU to TRUST me alright?' I slowly blinked, blushed and then nodded slowly. **_

_**'You really do care about me?' I asked him blushing. 'I didn't mean anything I said.' I whispered next.  
><strong>_

_**He grinned wolfishly and whispered 'Yes I do and also I really want to kiss you so can I?' I giggled and nodded vigorously. **_

_**Lucius leaned in slowly and I closed my eyes but then his mother commented 'Awe!'. We jumped apart and glared at Lucius' Mother. She just shrugged and went downstairs. ''**_

_**I took a deep breath and dried most of my tears. Suddenly Missy popped back in and set the tray on the coffee table. I nodded to Missy and Narcissa smiled at her. Missy beamed at us like she just got a book and reading lessons. **_

_**"You may leave now Missy and thank you." Narcissa commented. I nodded and smiled.**_

_**"Yes Mistress and Miss. Call ifs yous needs anytings." Missy said and bowed then popped out of the room.**_

_**"Does it get any better?" I whispered as Narcissa served some tea. Suddenly I felt a pang in my chest.  
><strong>_

_**"Any sugar or milk sweetie?" Narcissa asked me. I nodded and flinched when the pain sorta flared.  
><strong>_

_**"Both please and is anything I need to know?" I asked her uncertainly. Narcissa laughed and yes I mean laughed. I smiled and looked around the room. It was a bedroom with a queen sized bed and everything had light colors along with the Slytherin silver. **_

_**"You will fight but it will end once you consummate your bond and hopefully the pain that your feeling will go away. Plus the pain that your feeling shows what stage the bond is at, if your fighting and it will transfer your emotions to each other and you'll feel it as your own." Narcissa explained. **_

_**I nodded **_**'Why does this have to be complicated?' _I thought to myself. _'And why do I feel guilty about fighting with Malfoy?**_**' **_

_**"So this is normal right?" I asked her. Narcissa nodded and stood.**_

_**"Why don't you get some sleep for thirty minutes and we'll meet the boys before we eat dinner?" Narcissa suggested. I nodded and smiled nervously.**_

_**"Good have a nice nap dear." Narcissa said and she left the room. I stood up and walked over to the bed and closed my eyes. Falling asleep easily and quickly.**_

_**With Narcissa and Missy Narcissa's POV**_

_**"Missy make sure you wake up Hermione in thirty minutes and make sure you clean up the tea alright?" I said gently. Missy nodded**_

_**"Yes Mistress. Wakey Miss and cleans up the tea in thirty minutes." Missy replied and walked away.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Surprise! Review please and thanks for your encouraging reviews readers!<br>**_


	10. Another chapter FINALLY!

**_ I am really sorry this should've been out already y'know. I don't own anything! Review.. 1 draco's and Hermione's veelas will talk one in awhile and 2 they can talk to each other silently now! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9 Hermione's POV Thirty minutes later...<em>**

"Miss is suppose to gets upz nows." said a voice I slowly opened my eyes and saw a house elf.

"Hello." I said The smiled and left I sighed and searched for Draco's feelings. Oh! He's downstairs alright well come on Hermione time to go say sorry. Suddenly I felt sorry and anxious to get downstairs.

**_'_**Hopefully he won't be too mad.' I thought

**_Of course he won't he understands!_**

I jump and mentally glared. 'Really! warning next time!' I yelled

**_Okay okay! So lets get down there!_**

Grrr! Fine! I blinked and I was downstairs watching Malfoy pacing and muttering to himself. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_Accio Malfoy's Wand!_ I mentally said It zoomed out of his pocket and into my hand. Malfoy stopped pacing and turned towards me. I gulped. He had a certain glint in his eye that told me to run.

"You shouldn't have done that Granger.'' he said calmly I backed up and smiled innocently. I let my veela take over for a bit.

**_"And why not Malfoy?" I said_**

_"Because its a bad way to start the afternoon.'' his veela replied. As he stalked towards me._

_** "Well gotta go!'' I said and ran up the stairs.**_

_Malfoy chuckled and gave chase. "You can run but you can't hide Granger!'' he yelled._

_**I laughed and went to hide.**_

Two hours later...(Narcissa and Lucius aren't home so yea so bout that.)

_**Malfoy sniffed me out again and snickered. He slowly went towards the curtains and opened them up. I smirked and went back to normal as did he.**_

"Not...bad..Malfoy." I panted and sat down on the ground.

_"_Not bad either Granger and you managed to run and hide alot too." Malfoy said. I nod and smirked.

_"_Too bad I still have your wand.'' I said Malfoy smirked and stepped closer. Can you defeat me in a battle Malfoy? I thought to myself.

_'' _Yea I can and I will. Do you see something you like?" He replied I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes well that's off topic! Stupefy!'' I said as he jumped out of the way.

_''So that's how its gonna be. Crsoi!'' _He yelled as I got out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Misoi!'' I yelled back as I ran off again.<p>

"Sypef-" Malfoy froze as his parents came in.

"What are you two doing?"Narcissa said smiling.

I smiled and found a seat in the room we were in and yes we got out of the hallway readers. Oh and we were almost done and somethings may be a little broken. I thought

Malfoy smirked and nodded. Our eyes went to each other they were like saucers I'm guessing. '**Can you hear me Granger?' Malfoy thought** I nod slowly and replied But how can I not hear your thoughts? '**I'm guessing this is just to communicate with each other**.' He thought back Lucius and Narcissa smirked and started to laugh. We turned towards them and glared.

"What is so..." I started

"Funny?" Malfoy finished

They started to laugh harder. (15 minutes later..)

Both of them calmed down and sat down in the chairs across from us.

"Well as your bond grows stronger your veelas will want to be closer to each other and you will be able to 'sense' each other more. You see 'sense' for us means you feel what your mate is feeling, you will be able to talk and hear each other's thoughts etc.'' Narcissa replied

"Oh so anything else we need to know.'' Malfoy asked deathly calm. Lucius frowned and nodded,

"You Draco will be more protective around the full moon each month and since you two are not of age you will have to be careful around then too. You see when the full moon is around you two will want to be near each other more and you will want to mate with each other when you are of age. Also Draco you must be careful that you don't draw attention to yourself for its you the other veelas will be after to challenge you for Miss Granger, understood?" Lucius said sternly Malfoy nodded solemnly and got up to come behind me.

"When will the next full moon be here? And will the other males challenge Malfoy for before or after we turn of age? When is the turning of age for us?" I asked them. Malfoy nodded agreeing with my questions.

"Two weeks and yes they can but probably won't. When you turn 18. Also in two weeks you two will be back in school so behave." Narcissa said calmly. We nodded.

"Oh Granger we have to talk about what happened earlier." Malfoy said deathly calm again. I froze and gulped then stood up. Malfoy looked at his parents and they left the room.

I looked at him warily. He turned to me and frowned. "Try to never do that again.'' he said

I nodded "I'm sorry that I did though." I said "

I know but please be careful the Dark Lord is still around.'' He said I smirked and nodded.

"Alright but we have to be friends first.'' I said He scowled but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry don't shoot me! This should've been out ages ago and I know it confusing but review anyway? plz!<em>**


	11. Meetings and Worries pt1

_**I'm so sorry! My stories seemed to have disappeared. read and review plz!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chpt. 9 Meeting and Worries<p>

"So why do you still call the idiot-who-wants-to-take-over-the-world the freaking DARK LORD?" Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs to Draco's room. Draco rolled his eyes and thought about it for a bit.

"Old habits die hard and if any of us receive the Mark we have to call him that while we 'serve' Voldy." he explained when they finally reached his room and he opened the door. He had his room adorned in Slytherin green and sliver along with dark furniture. It was normal for a Slytherin anyways even though it seemed a little unwelcoming. Hermione looked around the room cautious of what could happen to her. Malfoy rolled his eyes and lead her to his bed.

"Nothing here is going to bite you Granger." Malfoy said smirking softly

Hermione rolled eyes."I know that but it never hurts to check y'know." she replied as she slowly sat down on the bed. Unsure of what his smirk meant.

"So do you wanna play truth or dare OR talk 'bout something?" Malfoy asked the girl sitting in front of him. Hermione smirked and crawled to him.

"I thought we could play truth or dare if you're up to it." She said as one of her hands rubbed his leg. Draco smirked

"What happened to just being friends first?'' he asked her. Hermione shrugged and straddled his lap.(Sorry but they're teenagers!:) ) When Draco looked closer he saw that it was both Hermione and her veela. **Damn they're good but I think we could have some fun first.** he thought to his veela

_**This might be a bad idea here!** _his veela yelled

(Always the voice of reason in these situations for some weird reason.)

Draco glowered as Hermione was just starting to kiss his neck. He moaned a bit. "Are you sure you want play this game Hermione?" He asked her. She just growled and nodded. Draco chuckled and flipped them over. He let his hands run down her body once-KNOCK! KNOCK! They both froze, Draco growled and glared at the door. He quickly got off of his mate and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he huffed out. Then he heard someone chuckle and it was his father. Then Draco opened his door and glared at his father.

Lucius raised and eyebrow and smirked. ''Hermione has a letter from her parents and you two are suppose to behave. I know both of you are almost of age but **wait till this stupid war is over first before you have kids.**" he said emphasizing certain words and walked away. Hermione got out of Draco's bed and stood next to him.

"I'm starting to not like you father Draco but I guess I have to go get my letter before they open it." Hermione said and sighed as she walked out of his room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hermione's POV<em>**

Great just great! Why did Lucius have to interrupt us? Merlin help me please! I thought as I ran into the dining room to get my letter.

"Hey Narcissa do you know where my letter is?" I asked as she came in the room.

"It should be on the table Hermione." she replied I looked at the table and didn't see it anywhere.

"Well its not there." I said to her. She came over and looked too. Narcissa frowned and looked around the room. I felt a chill go down my spine and shivered. We waited for the boys for an hour but when they didn't come down...we started to get worried.

"Winky!" Narcissa yelled *pop* Winky stood right in front of us."Do you know where the boys are?" Winky started to shake uncontrollably after Narcissa asked her.

"The Masters went to the Dark Lord Mis-stre-es-ss. Theyz wentz to a meeting too." Winky said quickly

Both of us looked at Winky and glared at her. "What else Winky?" I asked in a falsely kind tone. Winky was still shaking but answered anyway.

"Dark Lord p..p..picked th..them up and t..t..too..k the letter with him. And he sayz that whoever the letter belonged will get hurts if they didn't go with him! I iz sorryz Mistress and Miss." Winky cried

My face paled and I ran to Draco's room to see if Winky was lying but I found no one and I mean no one was there. I walked towards the bed and saw a not on the pillow. I quickly picked it up and read it. It said:

_Hermione, _

_We were called by the dark lord...hope to come home soon and remember to not worry too much. Snape will be there and you know us Slytherins we will come back alive and hopefully unharmed but then the that depends on him. Tell mum that we love her and tell her not to worry either._

_ Love, Malfoy and Lucius_

_P.S. There's a note from my Father to my Mother on my desk please give it to her._

I walked over to his dark oak desk and right on top of the desk like Malfoy said there was the letter. I picked it up and walked to the door. Malfoy you better come back or I will kick your corpse to muggle China. I thought bitterly I closed the door and walked down the steps slowly and down into the dining room.

Narcissa waited anxiously at the end of the staircase. I gave her the letter and said, "Dark Lord.'' She gasped as tears built up in her eyes. She tore open the letter and started to read.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so sorry I can't believe I didn't update sooner! <strong>_


	12. Meetings and Worries pt2

_**hey I own nothing Read and enjoy! P.S. My alpologies I forgot to tell you about Hermione's letter crap ! But no one has read it yet and it'll come eventually. I'll Try to get on it!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 Meetings and Worries pt 2 Narcissa POV<strong>_

_**After Hermione gave me the letter from Lucius I knew something was wrong. I quickly tore open the letter.**_

_**Narcissa,**_

_**Take some clothes and necessities and run to another house. I fear Voldemort will do something to make us turn our backs on you and Hermione. Know that I love you and only you no matter what. I also fear that Voldemort will try and hurt you both in some way. Go to Severus and alert him hopefully he or Dumbldore(is that spelled right?) will be able to protect you both.**_

_** Love,**_

_**Your Lucius**_

_**Tears started to run down my face as I reread the letter. My mind frantic. I took a couple deep forced breaths and called for Trouble and Winky; while Hermione stood there confused. "Pack emergency bags for Miss Granger and I and meet us at the North American House and tell no but the masters of this house where we have gone. Understood?" I told them my voice cracking a few times. I looked at Hermione and smiled stiffly.**_

_**"We are going to Hogwarts to alert Severus and then we will go to another house for protection and I'll ask for your parents to come along as well." I said quickly. Its almost time to face the music. I thought. Hermione frowned and looked at her hands.  
><strong>_

_**"Why? And do you think it has to do something with my letter?" Hermione asked seriously yet a little worried. I nodded softly, not answering verbally , and went into the drawing room to put charms on the books and desks. Hermione followed and sat on a chair by the fire place waiting for me to get done. After about half an hour everything was in order and I quickly flooed Severus.  
><strong>_

_**"Who in the name that-oh Narcissa something wrong?" Severus asked with a pained looked ready to leave for the Meeting. I sighed.  
><strong>_

_**"My husband thinks we need to go into hiding and so we are leaving now but send a patronus(is this spelled right?) if you need us." I told Severus. He nodded and turned off the floo without aying anything else. Probably late for the meeting for THE ANNOYING Dark Lord.  
><strong>_

_**"Okay Hermione lets go." I said and we went to the vacation house, I had to fight my tears in order for them to not fall yet. She nodded and stepped in next to me.  
><strong>_

_**"North American Vacation House!" I yelled and the floo activated. We both stumble out of the floo and into the vacation house.  
><strong>_

_**Winky stood waiting for us. "Mistress and Miss welcomes. Dos youz needz anything elsez, Mistress?" Winky asked me.  
><strong>_

_**"Not right now Winky and thank you." I said Winky 'popped' out and we sat in the chairs a few feet away.  
><strong>_

_**"Cissa what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked me.  
><strong>_

_**I looked over and shrugged. Very unladylike like but right now I didn't care. "I don't know Hermione I don't know." I replied sadly. We both sat there for a bit trying to process what was happening when I remember I had to warn Hermione's parents. I sighed and went over to the desk and wrote a short quick letter to them.  
><strong>_

_** Jen,  
><strong>_

_**You should go into hiding the Dark Lord may come after you. Don't worry I've got Hermione just get yourselves to a safe place. Please don't alert anyone just go into hiding!  
><strong>_

_**P.S. There has been a meeting called hurry!  
><strong>_

_** Cissa  
><strong>_

_**"Winky!" I said She showed up a few seconds later. **_

_**"Yes Mistress? What can Winky do for youz?" Winky said a little nervous.  
><strong>_

_**"Give this to Jen and only Jen okay?" I ordered her. Winky nodded and left quickly.  
><strong>_

_**I looked over to where Hermione was to find her gone. She's probably wandering around or in her room or in the Library here. I thought quickly as I called Trouble and Pip to prepare another room for Draco and to make sure we had enough potions on hand for when and if the men came back tonight. I asked Pip to find out where Hermione went to as my thoughts strayed to Lucius. Then I started to cry. Oh dear God let them be alright.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Library Hermione's POV<br>**_

_**I was browsing for a book to read in the library that they had here when an elf 'popped' in. "Miss?" the little elf asked  
><strong>_

_**"Yes..?" I asked a little distractedly. **_

_**The elf smiled and started to talk. "Mistress waz wundering where you was and so she sent Pip to find you." Pip said in a hurry. I nodded and turned to face the elf kindly.  
><strong>_

_**"What would you recommend me reading here Pip?" I asked the little house elf. Pip squeaked happily and started to show me around the library before she went to tell Narcissa where I was. My thoughts strayed to Malfoy and how he was and what he was doing right now. I sighed briefly and listened to what Pip was saying. After five minutes I said goodbye to Pip and settle down with a good book.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the Drawing Room of the home. Narcissa's POV<br>**_

_**Pip 'popped' in and smiled happily. "The Misses is in the Library reading." Pip said  
><strong>_

_**"Thank you Pip and can you please ask the elves to set out ingredients for tonight's dinner." I asked Pip.  
><strong>_

_**"Yes mistress." Pip said and left the room. Oh Lucius come home soon. I thought as I made my way down to the kitchen while trying to 'feel' Lucius through our bond. I felt nothing.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am sooo sry! Its been like forever! ( I sound stupid) Review plz!<br>_**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

OK I'm so sorry I have really bad case of writers block and I'm moving too so I thank you for your patience.

I hope I can get a chapter or two up in my stories.

QOD68


	14. With the Guys

**Hello hello faithful readers. I'm really really sorry for not updating in a long while but here's the next Chapter! I hope you had a good New Year! So Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 Meetings and Worries Pt. 3 Draco's POV**

**After Hermione left the room and Father came in the Dark Lord stepped out of the shadows grinning evilly as usual. He had Hermione's letter in his hand. "Well Lucius you have been hiding things from me.'' The Dark Lord stated. Father gulped and nodded.**

**"Yes m****y**** lord and I apologize for not telling you sooner." Father said kneeling.**

**"Not here Lucius. You two will come with me and go to the meeting." the Dark Lord replied. We looked at each other.**

**"M****y**** lord can we write a note to my wife and Draco's mate quick?" Father asked Voldemort nodded impatiently.**

**Five minutes later at the apperation point...**

**Father and I apperated to the meeting with Voldemort behind us. We stood in front of Lestrange Manor. I sighed Granger be safe please. I thought quickly as Aunt Bella came to greet us. "M****y**** lord! Welcome to my humble home and Lucius, Draco! You made it to the meeting." Aunt Bella said happily while bowing to the Dark Lord. We nodded stiffly as we walked inside past them. With** _our Lord's permission._**  
><strong>

**Later in the Evening...**

**"Lucius who is your son's mate?" Voldemort asked. Father was panting on the ground again after a long Crucio. I silently pleaded to him to not say anything about Granger.  
><strong>

**_Soo he wants to know about our mate. Sneered my veela half._  
><strong>

**Yup what should we do?  
><strong>

**_Nothing and hope Father dear won't be forced to say her name._  
><strong>

**"Now tell me Lucius! Who's your son's mate or I WILL READ THIS LETTER AND KILL HER PARENTS!" the Dark Lord stated angrily. I gulped.  
><strong>

**"No mi lord I can't tell you because it would ruin not only her trust that is slowly building but it will ruin her and my son's relationship." Father said in wavering voice.  
><strong>

**The Dark Lord motioned for Aunt Bella. She came up grinning manically at Father. "Crucio him****,**** Bella dear." he said as he opened the letter while watching Father fall to the ground.  
><strong>

**When Voldemort finished the letter he had this creeping smile come over his snake like face. He turned towards me with that smile still intact. I gulped feeling very scared for Hermione and her family. "Draco you didn't tell me that your mate is Potter's Mudblood." Voldemort said in mock sadness. He turned towards my **_**dear Aunt Bella**_** and waved for her to stop. " Now Bella I want you to round up Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle and go to the Granger's home and have fun with them." Voldemort ordered.  
><strong>

**I inhaled sharply as Father growled at dear** _Aunt Bella**.**_**I silently begged him to stop hunting her so we could get back to Mother and Hermione. Father snapped his head towards me (understanding coming back slowly) and growled at** _dear Aunt Bella_** one more time before he came over to me. "I'm sorry m****y**** lord that was inexcusable." Father said Voldemort glared at us and silently dismissed us while looking at Auntie Bella lustfully.  
><strong>

**"Bella dear come here we have some unfinished..." It was all we heard as we walked swiftly out of LeStrange Manor. As soon as I got to the apparation point Father grabbed my arm and apperated us home.  
><strong>

**We were outside the Manor's gates in a flash I pushed the gates open and ran inside to find Hermione. But after looking in my room, the dining room and the library I found Father and shook my head negatively. "Damnit!" Father yelled as he hit the table. It shook but didn't break in Father's swing of frustration. Suddenly a house elf popped in front of us. "M-Masters the Mistress and Misses went to a different house in the United States-s-s." the house elf said and popped out quickly. Growling quietly we both packed and left for the house as we ordered the elves to put up the wards and not let anyone in as we went into hiding.  
>Father and I went to the floo and flooed all the way to Mother and Granger...<strong>

**Well you know what to do!  
><strong>


	15. Old ChapterI'm BACK!

**Me: ****Yay! I've got an idea! Sorry its so late! :(****  
>Jen:<strong>**Too bad it took so long...*glare at me* She doesn't mean it.**

**Me:****Really?! This is a good idea and I tried to make it more than a page for everyone. T****hanks goes out to...XxheartlessrobotxX, irishwerewolf and DracoLover14**** for your ideas.****It helped a lot!**

**Jen: If ya don't know the disclaimer to this by now then refer back to a chapter that says...**

**Me: Sorry that it took longer than I expected it to but...I don't own original Characters etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Chp. 14: Unsuspected Visitors! Hermione's POV<p>

Both Narcissa and I were growing worried as the boys didn't come back yet and we were sitting down to eat at the table. When we heard a knock at the door and then...BANG! "Cissy! I'm HOME!" yelled Bellatrix's voice from the living room. Both of us paled while Narcissa warded the door and pushed me towards the floo.

"Go find your friends, Hermione." Narcissa said. Bewildered I nodded but whispered.

"What about you though Narcissa?" I asked her worriedly. Narcissa ignored me as she handed me the floo powder.

"OH Cissy! Do you want me to make it harder on you?" Bellatrix's high pitched scream came through the warded door.

Moving into action I quickly yelled out. "Diagon Alley!" The door blasted open and in came Bellatrix and RON? That's all I saw until I stumbled out of the fireplace and into Flurish(?) and Botts(?). Stepping outside in a daze I looked around and no one seemed to notice me. Sighing in relief I left and started to walk towards The Leaky Cauldron. I noticed two familiar wizards tailing me after a few blocks and whirled around to find Harry and Professor Snape briskly walking my way.

Professor Snape seemed surprised to see me and Harry just didn't know who I was. So when I looked at the familiar green eyes, scrawny legs and malnourished build along with the familiar dark grey eyes, hooked nosed and billowing robes. I walked towards them and smiled. "Hello Harry, sir." I greeted them. Harry looked confused and replied. "I'm sorry I don't remember you..." Mentally berating myself I forgot that I looked different and Harry didn't know yet. "Well um...Harry, its me, Hermione." I said and looked at him anxiously. His eyes were bugging out of his head and he looked at me like I grew three heads. Professor Snape just stood there shaking his head as he looked on calmly. Rolling my eyes I dragged him back to the Leaky Cauldron to talk with Professor Snape walking behind us.

Once we were in my room I sat down on the bed while they sat in chairs. Harry was still shocked until Professor Snape hit him over the head saying. "Stop staring, Potter." He ended with his signature sneer.

Harry grabbed the back of his head and glared at him. "Was that really necessary, sir." Harry retorted as he looked at me smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Hermione." Shaking my head I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes well I'm a veela and Malfoy is my mate." I said bluntly. Harry was gaping at me with shock written all over his face while Professor Snape just stood there impassively. I waited for an outburst from one of my best friends. He continued to stare at me until he unfroze and started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *glare* Stupid...stupid stupid spelling. This update is older and I'll try to get the rest of Hogwarts' views on their disappearance but that will be a long time coming. Please review and check out my other story too! P.S. Not Human Bella will be updated soon so...stay tuned. So sorry for being gone so long. Have a great night! :)<strong>


	16. Hm

**Me: Okay...time to work!**

**Draco: You mean write the next chapter.**

**Me: Yes that's work. Duh.**

**Jen: *shakes head*LadyofLight34 DOESN'T OWN A THING OTHER THAN THE PLOT**

**Me and Draco: Enjoy! And review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Harry and Ginny have Noticed...Ron just doesn't care...Hmm...<p>

Harry and Ron were just getting to lunch when they noticed that Hermione wasn't there. "Ron do you reckon that Hermione's not feeling well?" Harry asked his friend. Ron looked up from his plate with his mouth full of food. "I dunno maybe. Why do you ask?" Harry sighed thinking. Here we go again. "Well if she was running late then she'd be here already. And its not like her to skip class or miss too many meals." Ron just shrugged and went back to his food. While Harry grabbed some food and went to sit next to Ginny to see if she's seen Hermione.

Meanwhile...At the Teacher's Table...

The professor's were all quiet and keeping to themselves as if they knew something that the students didn't. Especially one Professor Severus Snape who seemed to be pondering something as he watched the infamous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. He watched as Mr. Potter got up to sit next to Ms. Weasley. They avidly talked to each other for the rest of the meal and kept looking at the Great Hall's doors for one suspiciously missing friend of theirs and all the while. Snape could only think...Shite they noticed already. I might have to give them more credit than I have. Very well time to talk to the Headmaster.

Suddenly a grandfatherly voice pierced through his reverie. "Something wrong dear boy?" Snape looked over at the owner of said voice and coolly replied. "No Headmaster." The familiar twinkling blue eyes looked at him knowingly and with a side comment the conversation was cut short. "Anything you wish to tell me Severus?" Snape didn't reply verbally and he didn't miss the off look in the Headmaster's eyes either. Something was definitely wrong with all of this. Snape thought as he noticed Potter trying to get the other Weasley to get away from the table.

With Harry, Ron and Ginny...

"Ron!" Ginny scolded her brother while a tremor of worry ran through her voice and mind. "Hermione may be in trouble and you're just concerned about getting something to eat." Ron looks at his sister nonchalantly and says. "So?" Both Harry and Ginny look at each other in shock before Harry comments. "You know what Gin? Lets just leave him and go find Hermione." Ginny nods while scowling at her brother. Leaving Ron alone with his food and some of the other guys. Harry and Ginny went to find Hermione. First the library to see if she decided to do some studying. She didn't even show up to the library that day and they knew how much Hermione loved reading and studying. Then they worked their way through the castle before ending up in the Gryffindor Common Room to brainstorm as to where Hermione could be. For the next hour they tried to come up with ideas before Neville who has joined their activity suggested to go see the headmaster. They agreed and looked at the time. "We better hurry if we want to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said a little worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: SO...I tried to do a Narrative...didn't work too well but hey I tried.<strong>

**Jen: I give you props for even trying. I know that you back spaced a lot.**

**Me: By the way where's Draco?**

**Jen: Good question where did Draco go?**

**Voldemort****: He's DEAD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: *stare* GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!**

**Jen: Then KILL HIM already what are you waiting for?**

**Me: *evil grin* P.S. You know what to do! Thanks for reading and a special thanks to DracoluverAlanna for the help with Flourish and Botts!**


End file.
